I'm Slave For You
by tmarionlie
Summary: Luhan tertarik oleh sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dan menemukan Black Hole yang membawa tubuhnya ke sebuah kastil dimana seorang vampir tampan bernama Oh Sehun telah menunggu dan mengaku sebagai suaminya. [Hunhan-Chanbaek] [CHAP 2]
1. Chapter 1

**I'M SLAVE FOR YOU**

**by : tmarionlie**

**cast : HunHan**

**Other : Exo Members yang bisa muncul kapan saja**

**genre : Mystery, Fantasy, Romance, Yadong**

**rate : M / NC 21**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**FF ini mengandung unsur NC, adegan sex dituliskan secara gamblang. Tidak dianjurkan untuk anak-anak membaca FF ini…**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**-I'm Slave For You Chapter 1-**

**.**

"akhhh-akhhh-akhhh...Pangeran Sehuuuunnn...uuhhhh..." erang Luhan saat penis sedingin es milik Sehun menusuk-nusuk _manhole_miliknya dengan cepat.

"eerrrrmmmhhhhh...ssssshhhhh...aaagghhhhh..."

Suara geraman dan desisan itu keluar dari bibir tipis pria berkulit pucat sepucat mayat yang bernama Oh Sehun, bercampur dengan suara desahan dari pria cantik yang kini sedang berada dibawah tubuhnya yang sangat dingin. Suara keduanya mengalun merdu bersahut-sahutan didalam kamar Sehun yang luas dan lebih mirip seperti kamar diistana kerajaan Inggris itu.

Yeah...mereka memang sedang berada didalam istana saat ini. Kenapa? karena Sehun memang adalah seorang pangeran. Lebih tepatnya pangeran vampir dari klan vampir bangsawan di dunia yang entah apa namanya ini. Dan Luhan? Luhan hanyalah manusia biasa, yang entah bagaimana bisa terseret masuk kedalam dunia yang aneh ini. Dunia yang sesungguhnya sangat menyeramkan untuk manusia seperti dia, namun tidak untuk Luhan karena Sehun melindunginya.

_**Di dunia yang normal,Luhan hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa, yang entah bagaimana kejadiannya **_**_suatu saat ketika sedang berjalan sendirian menuju flat miliknya, Luhan seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya._**

_**Luhan penasaran dan mengikuti arah suara itu, yang akhirnya membawanya pada sebuah tembok biasa, namun Luhan melihat black hole ditengahnya. Dengan penuh tanda tanya Luhan membawa tubuh mungilnya kearah black hole itu,dan tiba-tiba saja dunia menjadi aneh. Black hole ditembok itu membawa dirinya kedalam suatu ruangan yang lebih mirip dengan salah satu ruangan diistana kerajaan.**_

_**Saat tengah dalam kebingungan, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, dan dengan kurang ajarnya menciumi dirinya dengan penuh nafsu. Luhan hendak berontak, namun Luhan tak sanggup, karena meskipun tubuh mungilnya berusaha mati-matian bergerak secara brutal dalam pelukan pria itu, pria yang memeluknya tak bergerak, keras seperti batu.**_

_**Luhan sempat sangat takut, apalagi saat merasakan tubuh yang memeluknya itu terasa sangat dingin sedingin es, dan juga sangat pucat. Luhan pikir sesosok hantu pasti sedang menangkapnya dan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Tapi saat tubuhnya dibalik dan melihat rupa orang yang memeluknya, Luhan seolah merasa bahwa dunia telah berhenti berputar. Luhan terpana, terpesona pada wajah tampan itu.**_

_**Mata tajam itu sedang menatap lembut padanya, dengan warna bola mata yang biru bening seperti lautan, hidung mancung dan bibir yang sangat tipis kemerahan, membuat jantung Luhan seolah berhenti berdetak. Bahkan kulit yang sangat pucat itu tak mengurangi ketampanan wajah priaa yang berada dihadapannya ini. Satu hal yang mampu menggambarkan tentang sosok**_

_**dihadapannya. Kata itu adalah...**_

_**Indah...**_

_**Sekian lama terlarut dalam pesonanya, Luhan membawa jari mungilnya kerahang tegas itu, tapi pria pucat dihadapannya menangkap tangan Luhan dengan cepat dan mengecupinya dengan bibirnya yang entah bagaimana bisa berwarna merah menggoda, padahal kulitnya sangat pucat, jadi terlihat sangat kontras sekali. Tubuh Luhan bergetar halus saat bibir itu mengecupi jari-jarinya hingga ke tangannya, dan menarik tubuhnya lagi jatuh kedalam pelukan pria yang sangat indah itu.**_

_**"sayangku...aku merindukanmu..." bisik pria itu ditelinga Luhan.**_

_**Nafasnya yang sangat dingin menggelitik cuping telinga Luhan, membuat Luhan lagi-lagi **_**_merinding. Apalagi saat ini pria itu menyibak sedikit T-shirtnya dan mengecupi bahunya lagi. Luhan menggeliatkan kepalanya geli._**

_**"kau...siapa?" tanya Luhan saat itu.**_

_**"aku milikmu sayang..."**_

_**Luhan tak mengerti. Dengan mata terpejam dan nafas terengah-engah, Luhan masih mencoba sadar.**_

_**"kau makluk apa? kau sangat dingin...kau pucat...dan kau sangat tampan..." kata Luhan lagi.**_

_**Pria itu melepaskan kecupannya dan tersenyum pada Luhan.**_

_**"aku vampir..."**_

_**"va-vampir?" kata Luhan shock.**_

_**Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa takut. Luhan tau siapa makhluk yang ada dihadapannya ini. Makhluk yang adalah predator utama manusia seperti dirinya.**_

_**Luhan melangkah mundur. Tapi suara merdu itu menenangkannya.**_

_**"jangan takut padaku sayang...aku tidak akan menyakitimu..." kata pria itu sebelum kembali melangkah dan mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan lagi.**_

_**"jangan takut...heummmmm?"**_

_**Bagai terhipnotis, Luhan mengangguk patuh.**_

_**"peluk aku sayang...aku sangat merindukanmu..."**_

_**Luhan memeluk tubuh dingin itu dengan patuh.**_

_**"namamu...siapa?" tanya Luhan pelan.**_

_**Pria itu menarik kepalanya dari bahu Luhan, lalu menatap wajah Luhan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Luhan bisa merasakan ujung hidungnya terasa sangat dingin karena bersentuhan dengan hidung pria itu.**_

_**"kau pasti belum mengingatku...tak apa...suatu hari kau pasti akan mengingatku...kuberi clue padamu...namaku Oh Sehun...aku pangeran diistana ini, dan kau...adalah pengantinku sayang..."**_

_**Luhan membeku.**_

_**"kita...sudah menikah?" tanya Luhan bingung.**_

_**Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.**_

Luhan tersenyum jika mengingat saat-saat itu...membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum juga saat mendengar apa yang disuarakan oleh pikiran pengantinnya itu.

Sehun membungkuk sekilas, mengecupi bibir mungil Luhan berkali-kali.

"kau memikirkan hal itu lagi..." kata Sehun sambil menghujani wajah Luhan dengan ciuman- ciuman lembutnya.

Luhan membuka matanya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"dan kau membaca pikiranku lagi..."

Sehun tertawa.

"itu keahlianku sayang..."

Luhan memegangi kedua tangan Sehun, lalu mulai merengek.

"kenapa gerakanmu berhenti Pangeran?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, lalu kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur teratur.

Luhan kembali mendesah nikmat.

"akhhhh...uuuhhh...lebih cepat Pangeran...ohhhhh..."

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Penis dinginnya menusuk-nusuk kuat dalam _hole_Luhan yang sempit, dan tangan kanannya mengocok penis Luhan dengan lihai hingga Luhan berkali-kali membuka dan menutup mata dengan nikmatnya.

"ahhhhhh...sssssshhhhhh...ooohhh...ini sangat nikmat sayangghhhh...eerrrmmmhhhhh..." desah Sehun.

"aaaaahhhhhhh...Pangeraaaan...aku klimaaaakkkkss...aaakkkhhhhhhhh..." teriak Luhan sambil mencengkram sprei ranjang yang sudah tak berbentuk. Tubuh Luhan bergetar kuat saat spermanya menyembur entah untuk yang keberapa kali sejak mereka bercinta sejak 4 jam yang lalu.

Yeah...sudah 4 jam, dan Luhan belum lelah...dan tak akan pernah lelah karena Sehun dapat membuatnya bertahan bahkan hingga beberapa hari hanya untuk bercinta, jika Sehun mau.

Sehun mulai bergetar kini. Kepala vampir tampan itu terdongak keatas, dan pinggulnya menghentak-hentak semakin brutal menusuk-nusuk _hole_ Luhan dengan penis kerasnya karena merasa klimaksnya hampir sampai.

Wajah Sehun sudah mengeluarkan urat-urat hitamnya, dengan bola matanya yang juga menjadi hitam pekat dan taring kecilnya pun sudah mencuat keluar.

Tubuh Luhan sampai meloncat-loncat karena hentakan pinggul Sehun terlalu kuat. Akhirnya penis pucat itu menggembung di dalam _hole_Luhan dan cairan sperma yang dingin sedingin es lagi-lagi keluar dan memenuhi _hole_Luhan dan sedikit merembes membasahi sprei ranjang.

Sehun masih terdongak dengan mata dan mulutnya yang terbuka. Bola mata itu perlahan-lahan berubah lagi menjadi biru, bersamaan dengan urat-uratnya yang menghilang dan bersembunyi lagi kedalam kulitnya. Taring kecilnya juga sudah kembali masuk kedalam gusinya. Sehun terengah-engah, lalu menunduk, menatap wajah cantik Luhan yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"taring kecilmu terlihat _sexy_Pangeran..." kata Luhan menggoda.

Sehun tertawa.

"jangan menggodaku sayang...kau mau kugigit dengan taring kecil _sexy_tapi berbisa milikku ini? heummmm?" kata Sehun sambil lagi-lagi mengecupi wajah Luhannya.

"takuuuttttt..." jawab Luhan, lalu memegangi rahang Sehun dan menyambar bibir tipis suaminya itu lalu melumatinya lembut.

Sehun juga balas melumati bibir mungil Luhan sambil memegangi penis Luhan, kembali meremas-remas lembut penis itu.

Luhan mulai bergerak gelisah. Kakinya yang memang sudah mengangkang sejak tadi kini melayang, lalu memeluk pinggang Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatap wajah cantik itu lagi.

"mau lanjut lagi?" kata Sehun menggoda.

Luhan mengangguk imut.

"jangan meremas penisku lagi jika kau ingin berhenti..." kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tertawa.

"penisku juga masih minta dipuaskan sayangku..." jawab Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan penisnya lagi yang masih berada didalam lubang _sexy_ milik Luhan.

"ahhhhhh...ssshhhhhh..." desis Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu membukanya lagi.

"_so _? eungghhhh..." tanya Luhan sambil terengah-engah.

Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan.

"kita lanjut lagi sayang..." jawab Sehun sebelum pinggulnya kembali bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat, kembali menghujam _hole_Luhan dengan penis sedingin es miliknya itu.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap kagum pada hamparan kebun bunga _marigold_yang berada beberapa meter didepannya. Kaki mungilnya melangkah kecil kejalan setapak yang ada ditengah-tengah kebun bunga berkelopak kuning itu. Senyumnya melebar saat ujung-ujung jarinya menyentuh kelopak-

kelopak bunga yang bermekaran, sedangkan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya, 'suami' vampirnya tetap setia mengikuti langkahnya.

Pangeran vampire itu mengenakan pakaian yang lebih mirip seperti jubah panjang tertutup, benar-benar tertutup karena jubah itu menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan Sehun mengenakan sarung tangan dan sepatu _boot_setengah betis dicuaca yang sangat terik ini.

"kau senang sayang?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan langsung menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara merdu pangeran vampir itu.

"tentu saja aku sangat senang Pangeran..."

Bagaimana tak senang? Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan diperbolehkan keluar dari kastil. Sudah 6 hari sejak Luhan terjebak didunia yang aneh ini, dan 6 hari pula statusnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi 'pengantin' dari seorang vampir bangsawan bernama Pangeran Oh Sehun itu, yang dia masih tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja vampir tampan itu mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menikah. Luhan tak tau kapan pernikahan itu dilaksanakan, dan Luhan juga tak ingin memikirkannya, karena menjadi pengantin seorang Oh Sehun yang sangat tampan tentunya tak akan pernah membuatnya menyesal. Luhan telah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali melihat vampir tampan itu. Bahkan logikanya sudah tak mampu lagi dia gunakan saat dia berhadapan dengan Sehun. Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah manusia biasa. Bisa saja suatu saat Sehun akan menghisap darahnya sampai kering, tapi Luhan bahkan tak mau memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu.

Luhan bahkan sudah bertekad dalam hatinya bahwa dia akan mengabdikan dirinya seutuhnya untuk 'suaminya' itu. Luhan rela menjadi **budak** seorang Oh Sehun sampai Sehun bosan padanya.

Kaki mungil Luhan kini berjalan mundur 3 langkah, dan berbalik kearah suaminya yang 'terlihat namun tak tampak' itu.

"Pangeran...apa vampir benar-benar tak menyukai sinar matahari?" tanya Luhan polos.

Sehun tertawa.

"hmmm...kami tak menyukainya sayang...kami lebih suka tempat yang dingin dan lembab..." jawab Sehun.

"apa sinar matahari akan menyakitimu?"

"tidak"

"lalu kenapa harus menyembunyikan diri?"

"sinar matahari menyerap energi kami...kami lemah jika berada dibawahnya..."

"oh..."

"..."

"..."

"kenapa Pangeran mengizinkan aku kesini? jika tak bisa berada dibawah terik matahari harusnya Pangeran tak perlu membawaku kesini"

"kau menginginkannya sayang...aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu..."

Luhan terdiam, lalu menyentuh telapak tangan suaminya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"ayo kita kembali ke kastil" kata Luhan.

"kau sudah selesai?"

"hmmm..."

Sehun menarik Luhan kepelukannya.

"aku haus sayang..." kata Sehun.

"haus? ap-apa Pangeran menginginkan d-darahku?" kata Luhan takut.

Sehun terkekeh.

"aku...haus _sex_..."

Luhan merona.

"kau tak akan mengecewakan suamimu ini kan sayang?"

Luhan menjilat bibirnya.

"tentu saja..."

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan merapat.

"berpeganganlah...aku akan membawa kita ketempat yang lebih indah dari ranjang kastil" bisik Sehun.

Luhan menurut.

Pria mungil itu berpegangan erat pada leher Sehun, dan sekejap saja Luhan merasa melayang. Suami vampirnya itu melompat gesit membelah angin. Melompat cepat dari satu pohon kepohon lainnya, seperti ninja. Luhan sempat memekik ngeri saat menyadari kini mereka sedang berada dipuncak tebing yang sangat curam. Luhan takut ketinggian.

"Pangeran...a-aku takut..."

"sssttt...jangan takut sayang...aku melindungimu..."

Luhan mengangguk ragu.

"pegangan yang kuat sayang...kita akan terjun..."

"ap-apa? ter-"

SYUUUUTT~

Baru sedetik, Luhan kembali melayang.

BYURRR!

"uhuk...uhuk"

Luhan terkesiap. Tubuhnya basah. Dimana ini?

Luhan mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya pada sekeliling.

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Luhan ternganga.

Mereka kini berada ditengah-tengah sungai kecil, dibawah air terjun panjang yang gemericik. Luhan mendongak kepuncak, dimana sumber air terjun itu berasal. Tempat darimana mereka meluncur tadi.

"indahnya..." kata Luhan kagum.

Luhan terkesiap saat sebuah lengan pucat melingkari lehernya, bersamaan dengan sebuah kecupan dingin menyengat kulit lehernya. Ciuman-ciuman itu menjalar, menyusuri telinganya.

"mmmhhh..."

Luhan mendesah _sexy_saat lidah dingin itu menjilati cuping telinganya.

Sehun melepaskan telinga Luhan, kemudian membalikkan tubuh pria cantik itu menghadapnya.

Mata biru lautnya menatap Luhan lembut, lalu dahi mereka saling menempel.

"aku mencintaimu sayang..." bisik Sehun mesra, lalu belahan bibir itu bertemu, saling memagut lembut, menyesap, menjilat nikmat.

Luhan membuka mulutnya saat lidah Sehun bergerak-gerak liar dipermukan bibirnya. Kini lidah mereka menyatu, saling menjilat dan membelit nikmat.

Luhan tersentak saat merasakan remasan lembut pada penisnya, terasa nikmat karena tangan Sehun langsung menyentuh kulit penisnya.

Eh...tunggu dulu...langsung?

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya, lalu meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri dengan bingung. Sejak kapan dia telanjang?

Luhan menatap Sehun heran, dan vampir tampan itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Luhan membuka mulutnya lagi dan mendesah keras saat penisnya kembali diremas-remas oleh Sehun. Bibir Sehun kini mengecupi kulit sekitar tulang selangkanya, lalu turun lagi, mengulum dan menjilati dua _nipple pink_miliknya berganti-gantian.

"aaaahhhh...nggghhhh..."

Luhan menarik paksa wajah Sehun dari dadanya, dan kini Luhan kembali membawa bibir tipis Sehun menempel dibibirnya.

Tangan Sehun bergerak cepat dibawah air, memijat-mijat penis Luhan dengan liar. Luhan melepaskan lagi ciumannya dan memejamkan matanya nikmat.

Syuuuuttttt...

Luhan kembali dibuat terkejut. Kini tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja sudah terduduk diatas sebuah batu besar yang tadi cukup jauh dari posisi mereka bercumbu. Luhan baru hendak bertanya tapi pertanyaannya menyangkut ditengorokan. Luhan terbelalak saat Sehun melebarkan pahanya dan menyerukkan kepalanya dengan cepat disela-sela pahanya itu.

"Pa-Pangeran...ssssshhhhhhh..."

Luhan mendesis nikmat saat penisnya dikulum lembut oleh Sehun. Luhan mendongak dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati _blow job_yang diberikan oleh suaminya itu sambil merintih-rintih _sexy_.

Sehun memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mengulum dan menghisap penis Luhan, sesekali menjilatinya, menggelitik dengan lidahnya.

"aaahhhh...Pangeran...aku hampir klimaks..." erang Luhan.

Sehun semakin bersemangat. Kini vampir tampan itu menghisap kuat penis Luhan sampai pipinya mengkerut, hingga akhirnya Luhan memekik keras bersamaan dengan spermanya yang menyembur ketenggorokan Sehun.

Luhan ngos-ngosan setelah Sehun melepaskan penisnya, sedangkan Sehun kini menjilati bibirnya sendiri sambil berdecap-decap berisik.

"ini sangat lezat...mmmmmhhhh..." kata Sehun sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

Luhan turun dari batu dan mulai berpijak lagi diatas bebatuan kecil didasar sungai. Kini gilirannya.

Luhan mencumbui leher Sehun, menjiati leher pucat itu sampai basah.

Luhan sebenarnya masih ingin menikmati kulit tubuh pucat dan dingin suaminya itu, tapi rupanya Sehun sudah tak tahan lagi untuk segera ke permainan inti.

Sehun masih sempat mencium bibir Luhan sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuh mungil Luhan dan menggesek-gesekkan ujung penisnya kebelahan bokong Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat satu kakinya, mempermudah suaminya mencari. Tangannya berpegangan pada batu, bersiap-siap menerima serangan 'penis es' milik suaminya itu.

"akhhhh"

Luhan mengerang saat ujung penis Sehun berhasil menemukan lubangnya dan masuk sebagian kedalamnya. Sehun merapat, menusuk _manhole_ Luhan pelan-pelan, hingga seluruh penisnya berhasil masuk kedalam lubang sempit itu. Luhan menggigil. Penis dingin itu bergoyang pelan didalam lubangnya, dibarengi air sungai yang kini ikut masuk bersamaan dengan penis pucat milik Sehun.

"pegangan yang kuat sayang..." bisik Sehun, lalu menicumi punggung dan tengkuk Luhan sekejap, sebelum akhirnya mulai bergerak maju mundur perlahan.

"oohhhhh..." desah Luhan.

Gerakan pinggul Sehun semakin cepat, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya lincah, menusuk-nusuk lubang Luhan dengan penisnya yang keras.

"ahhh...yeah...disitu...tetap disitu Pangeraaannnhhhh...ooohhhh..."

Tubuh Luhan menghentak-hentak keras. Bahkan kini dia harus melawan hentakan Sehun dengan menekankan telapak tangannya pada batu dihadapannya, atau penisnya akan terluka karena terbentur batu.

"aaakh...akh...akh...yeah...lebih cepathhh" racau Luhan.

"oohhh...kau nikmat sayang...ggrrmmmhhh" geram Sehun.

Beberapa lama berlalu, bahkan Luhan tak tau sudah berapa ratus kali Sehun menghujamkan penisnya ke lubangnya, tapi Sehun belum klimaks juga. Bahkan posisi mereka sudah berubah beberapa kali, dan Luhan juga sudah klimaks berkali-kali. Kini mereka sudah berpindah tempat, saling menindih diatas rerumputan ditepi sungai.

Sehun menusuk-nusuk _hole_Luhan dengan brutal. Desahan mereka bercampur dengan suara gemericik air terjun, suara gesekan dedaunan pohon, dan suara serangga-serangga kecil, saling bersahut-sahutan. Beruntunglah Luhan, karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya penis Sehun menggembung juga dilubangnya, memuntahkan cairan spermanya yang dingin didalam lubang Luhan.

"aahhhh...akhirnya..." kata Luhan lega.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, sebelum menyeringai tampan.

"ini belum selesai sayangku..."

Luhan membeku.

"ya?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"kita lanjutkan dikastil..."

Luhan mengedip beberapa kali...

dan...

"nnggg...yeah..._okey my Prince_..." kata Luhan pasrah.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Ini saya repost ulang 2 chapter sekaligus, akun saya yang tmarionlie88 soalnya dihapus pihak FFn….yang udah pernah review tolong review ulang ya…saya belom sempat baca review kalian soalnya…huks…*sedih***


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SLAVE FOR YOU**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Other : Chanbaek for this part**

**Genre : Fantasy, Mystery, Romance**

**Rate : M / Lemon ( Explisit Sex Scene ) / NC21**

**#**

**Happy Reading!**

**#**

**-I'm Slave For You Chapter 2-**

**.**

****  
"akh...akh...akh..."

Desahan-desahan _sexy_ masih keluar dari mulut Luhan, menggema dikamar kastil yang sangat luas itu. 

Luhan mencengkram sprei berbahan sutera lembut itu sampai tak berbentuk lagi. Wajah cantiknya sudah sangat memerah. Bibir mungil yang tak berhenti mendesah sejak tadi itu kini sudah sedikit membengkak dan basah. Lelehan saliva menghiasi sudut-sudut bibirnya. 

Sedangkan diatas tubuhnya, suami vampirnya kini masih saja bergerak teratur, menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menusuk-nusuk _manhole_ Luhan sambil mendesah halus. 

Tak terhitung lagi berapa lama mereka bercinta. Bahkan mereka bercinta dibawah air terjun tadi siang hingga menjelang sore, berpindah-pindah tempat dan posisi bercinta beberapa kali, dan kini mereka melanjutkannya lagi di ranjang kastil yang mewah ini.

Vampir tampan Oh Sehun seolah tak pernah puas menikmati tubuh pengantinnya. 

Memang tak dapat dipungkiri jika Luhan diciptakan sangat sempurna. Wajah _androgini_ yang dimilikinya membuat siapapun tak mampu menolak pesonanya. Tubuh yang indah, dengan lekuk tubuh _sexy_ menggiurkan, serta kulit yang halus itu tak akan mampu membuat siapapun menolaknya, termasuk si vampir tampan Oh Sehun. 

Ritme gerakan pinggul Sehun bertambah, membuat _namja_ cantik yang berada dibawahnya mendesah semakin keras lagi. 

"ahhhhh...kli...maks...hhhhh..." 

Mata Luhan terpejam, menikmati klimaksnya yang entah sudah yang keberapa kali, Luhan bahkan sudah lupa. Sejenak Luhan menutup mata dan mulutnya, tapi sekejap saja mulutnya sudah mendesah-desah lagi. 

Tubuh Luhan menghentak-hentak dengan keras saat gerakan pinggul Sehun menjadi semakin liar dan brutal diatasnya. Penis dingin itu menusuk semakin dalam, menekan prostatnya dengan kuat hingga membuat Luhan memekik nyaring dengan tubuh bergetar hebat karena sensasi geli dan nikmat itu menyengat tubuhnya. 

Apa ini pertanda kegiatan ini akan berakhir? Tidak, belum. 

Karena dengan satu gerakan Sehun telah membalikkan posisi Luhan menjadi menungging saat ini. Luhan bahkan tak sempat membenahi posisinya karena Sehun sudah menghujamkan penisnya yang dingin tepat ke prostatnya, membuat jari-jari pria cantik itu menarik sprei sampai terlepas dari sudut-sudut ranjang. 

"akh...akh...ohhhh..." 

Tubuh mungil itu lagi-lagi terhentak-hentak kedepan. Jemari dingin Sehun memijat-mijat penisnya, dan bibir tipis kemerahan itu mengecupi punggung serta tengkuk Luhan dengan liar. 

Luhan berjengit saat penis itu menekan-nekan prostatnya berkali-kali. Sensasi geli dan nikmat itu membuat Luhan meringis kecil. Ditambah lagi penis itu dingin, membuat bagian dalam _hole_-nya bagai tersiram air es. Bukan rasa panas dan lecet yang dirasakan oleh Luhan, melainkan sejuk, geli dan nikmat. Jemari Sehun yang bergerak liar dipenisnya memaksa spermanya keluar lagi. 

"aaahhhhhhhh..." 

Luhan mendesah panjang saat orgasmenya yang entah keberapa lagi-lagi dirasakannya. 

Dan Sehun? 

Oh, Pangeran vampir itu bahkan belum klimaks sekalipun sejak mereka melanjutkan _sex_ ini diatas ranjang kastil. 

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menutup mulutnya sekilas, menikmati orgasmenya. Tapi saat membuka matanya lagi, Luhan lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut karena kini tubuh mereka berdua tidak lagi berada diatas ranjang, melainkan berada didepan cermin berbingkai perak berukuran sangat besar yang tertempel disalah satu dinding kamar kastil ini. Luhan bahkan baru sadar jika kini kakinya sudah berpijak dilantai kamar itu. Tangannya menempel pada badan cermin, dan Sehun menempel dibelakangnya, menjilati leher dan tengkuknya dengan mata terpejam. 

Penis dingin itu masih tertanam di _hole_-nya, tapi gerakan Sehun berhenti. Kini vampir tampan itu sedang menikmati kulit leher Luhan, mengecup, menjilat, menghisap kulit leher itu dengan mata terpejam dan hidung yang mengendus dalam. 

Luhan merinding. Di saat-saat seperti ini sempat terpikir bahwa mungkin saja Sehun akan menusuk lehernya dengan gigi taring berbisa itu dan menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Tapi suara kekehan Sehun membuyarkan semua fantasi menyeramkan itu. 

"kau masih takut padaku sayang...heummm?" bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan. 

Oh, Luhan baru ingat jika vampir tampan ini adalah _mindreader_. 

Bodoh. 

Bodoh. 

Bodoh. 

Luhan mengatur nafas dan debaran jantungnya sejenak, lalu mulai membuka suara. Serak. 

"maaf Pangeran...aku hanya-...akhhhhhh" 

Oh, rasa nikmat itu datang lagi. 

Prostatnya kini lagi-lagi ditekan oleh penis dingin itu. Luhan menggigiti bibirnya sendiri, mencoba menahan desahannya keluar agar suaranya tak semakin bertambah serak. Tapi Luhan tak mampu menahan. 

"aaaaaahhhhhhh...ohhhhh...hhhhh..." 

Desahan _sexy_ itu kembali terdengar. Luhan benar-benar tak mampu menahan desahannya, penis Sehun terlalu nikmat memanjakan sesuatu didalam _hole_-nya hingga Luhan merasa matanya kini sudah mulai berkunang-kunang. 

Telinga Luhan dijilat lembut, dan dua tonjolan didadanya yang sudah sedikit bengkak masih saja dimainkan oleh jemari Sehun yang sebelah kiri. Penisnya yang sudah kembali tegak kini dipijat lembut oleh jemari Sehun yang sebelah kanan. Oh, Luhan merasa dirinya akan gila sebentar lagi. 

Semuanya terasa nikmat. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya tersengat oleh rasa nikmat yang sudah tak lagi terasa asing karena setiap saat kini dirasakannya saat bercinta dengan Sehun. Mulutnya tak pernah berhenti mendesah, mungkin sebentar lagi suara Luhan akan habis. 

"akhh...akhh...akhh..." 

Tubuh mungil Luhan terhentak-hentak, semakin terdesak kearah cermin hingga hanya tersisa sedikit celah yang tercipta karena kedua tangan Sehun masih sibuk memanjakan titik-titik nikmat ditubuh atas dan bawahnya secara bersamaan. 

Gerakan Sehun semakin liar. Kini pinggulnya bergerak brutal, membuat Luhan menjerit-jerit kenikmatan. Gerakan tangan kanan Sehun seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya, sama-sama liar dan brutal, memaksa penis Luhan kembali berkedut-kedut hendak memuntahkan cairan cintanya lagi. 

"grrrmmhhh...aarrrrhhhhmmm...hhhhhh..." 

Oh, tidak, Sehun sudah menggeram. 

Luhan membuka matanya dengan cepat, lalu menatap wajah suami vampirnya itu dari cermin yang ada dihadapannya. 

Wajah super pucat itu mulai mengeras, urat-urat halus sudah mulai bermunculan. Mata sipit Sehun terpejam, menyembunyikan bola mata birunya yang indah. 

Luhan berjengit saat merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit keras menekan bahunya. Astaga! cepat lepaskan Sehun, taringmu mulai keluar! 

"akhh...akhh...Pange...ranhhh...ta...ring...uuughhhhh..." Luhan mencoba mengingatkan disela-sela rasa nikmat yang menyiksanya. 

Luhan masih waras, tentu saja dia tak ingin taring berbisa itu menusuk kulitnya. Luhan tak ingin mati konyol dalam posisi yang sangat memalukan ini. 

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari bahu Luhan, benar saja taring kecilnya sudah keluar. 

"eerrrhhhhmmmm...ggrrrhhhmmmm...sssssshhhhh" 

Sehun tak berhenti menggeram. 

Penisnya menusuk-nusuk brutal, sampai tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak hebat. Bahkan kini kaki Luhan sudah melayang diudara. 

Sehun memeluk perut Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang mungkin hanya seberat kapas ditangannya, dan menghujamkan penisnya kuat-kuat kedalam _hole_ Luhan. 

"ooohhhhh...ohhhhh...yeahhh...lebih dalam...mmmhhhh" racau Luhan, benar-benar menggila. 

Sehun menusuk keras dan memijat penis Luhan sedikit kuat, membuat sperma Luhan langsung muncrat membasahi cermin dengan bentuk abstrak tak beraturan. Beberapa bercak sperma itu mengalir kebawah, membentuk garis lurus. 

Sehun terus-menerus menggeram, menandakan _sex_ mereka berlangsung hebat saat ini. Tusukan demi tusukan bergerak semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya geraman itu berubah menjadi erangan panjang. 

Luhan menatap bayangan Sehun lekat-lekat dari cermin. Wajah pucat itu penuh dengan urat-urat hitam menonjol disepanjang sisi wajah tampannya, mulai dari pelipis, memanjang kesepanjang garis rahangnya sampai keleher dan tulang selangka Sehun. Mata sipit yang sudah terbuka itu berubah hitam, dan dari bibir tipis kemerahan yang mengerang keras itu mencuat sepasang taring kecil yang mungkin terlihat menyeramkan bagi manusia awam, tapi bukan Luhan. Luhan malah berpikir bahwa Sehun terlihat sangat _sexy_ saat ini. Mungkin kau harus memeriksakan otakmu Luhan! 

Erangan itu akhirnya berakhir, dan wajah tampan itu kembali. 

Luhan kini terengah-engah. Puas. 

Sedangkan Sehun kini menatap Luhan dari pantulan cermin dengan mata indahnya yang sudah kembali menjadi biru bening sambil tersenyum lembut. 

Satu kecupan mendarat dipipi Luhan dan wajah cantik itu tertoleh kesamping saat Sehun menariknya hingga satu ciuman lembut mendarat dibibir mungil menggoda itu, melumat sebentar, lalu terlepas. 

Sehun menarik dirinya kebelakang, membuat penis pucatnya ikut tertarik dan terbebas dari _hole_ Luhan yang hangat. 

Tubuh Luhan dibalik paksa dan langsung terperangkap didalam pelukan tubuh sedingin es itu. 

Luhan menggigil. 

"aku mencintaimu..." bisik Sehun. 

Luhan tersenyum. 

"aku juga mencintaimu Pangeranku..."

.

.

.

Kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam, saling menautkan jari jemari mereka yang sama-sama putih tapi entah kenapa masih tetap terlihat sangat kontras. 

"tanganmu sangat pucat dan dingin" kata Luhan sambil menggenggam, melepas, menggenggam lagi jari-jari Sehun berulang-ulang. 

Sehun tertawa kecil. 

"seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa sayang" jawabnya. 

Luhan terdiam. 

Kini Sehun sudah mulai menarik jemari Luhan dan mengecupinya berkali-kali, dan Luhan hanya diam menatapnya. 

Luhan baru ingin bertanya, tapi Sehun sudah lebih dulu menjawab. 

"kita sudah menikah...jangan meragukan hal itu sayang" 

Luhan meringis. Vampir ini benar-benar jitu dalam membaca pikiran. 

"kapan kita menikah?" tanya Luhan. 

"sudah sangat lama" 

Dahi Luhan berkerut. 

"sudah sangat lama? tapi aku masih 20 tahun...dan aku masih mengingat setiap kejadian yang terjadi dalam hidupku bahkan saat aku balita...ingatanku sangat tajam Pangeran...tapi aku tak bisa mengingat kapan aku bertemu denganmu dan menikah" kata Luhan. 

Sehun terdiam. 

"Pangeran?" 

"..." 

"Pangeran Sehun?" 

"..." 

"Pa-Pangeran..." 

Luhan mulai gelisah. Apa dia salah berbicara? apa vampir tampan itu marah? 

"aku tidak marah sayang...aku hanya sedih..." kata Sehun, lagi-lagi menjawab pikiran Luhan. 

Luhan menarik nafas lega. 

"maaf..." kata Luhan. 

"apa kau tak bisa menerima bahwa kau adalah pengantinku?" kata Sehun. 

Luhan terbelalak. 

"bu-bukan begitu...sangat konyol jika aku menolak menjadi pengantinmu...hanya saja-" 

"kita bahas hal lain saja...heumm?" potong Sehun. 

Luhan mengangguk. 

Sehun tersenyum lagi, dan mengecup jemari Luhan lagi. 

"Pangeran..." 

Sehun menekan bibir Luhan dengan telunjuk pucatnya. 

"ssssttttt...aku tak nyaman dengan panggilan itu sayang...bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan lainnya?" 

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. 

"aku harus memanggil apa?" 

"apapun, asal bukan Pangeran..." 

"eung..." Luhan kebingungan. 

"panggil namaku saja" kata Sehun. 

Luhan terbelalak. 

"ta-tapi..." 

"aku mengizinkanmu memanggil namaku..." kata Sehun meyakinkan. 

Jakun Luhan naik turun, Luhan gugup. Luhan merasa nama Sehun adalah sesuatu, yang mengacu kearah tak sopan jika kita menyebut nama itu secara langsung. Tapi Sehun mengizinkannya kan? 

jadi... 

"Se-Sehun..." kata Luhan takut-takut. 

Sehun tersenyum lembut. 

"jangan takut...aku suka kau memanggil namaku..." 

Luhan tersenyum. 

"Sehun..." 

Sehun tersenyum lembut, sambil mengelus-elus bibir mungil yang mamanggil namanya itu. 

"biasakanlah..." kata Sehun lembut. 

"Sehun...Sehun...Sehun..." panggil Luhan berulang-ulang. 

Sehun mengelus rambut karamel Luhan dengan sayang. 

"Sehun..." kata Luhan lagi, bermaksud membiasakan mulutnya menyebut nama itu, tapi... 

"ya sayang..." jawab Sehun. 

Luhan merona. 

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"Sehun-ah..." 

"heummm?" 

"bagaimana vampir diciptakan?" 

Sehun tersenyum lembut, masih mengelus surai karamel Luhan dengan sayang. 

"apa yang kau dengar tentang vampir?" Sehun balik bertanya. 

"buas, menyeramkan, penghisap darah..." jawab Luhan polos. 

Sehun terkekeh. 

"apa aku buas?" 

Luhan menggeleng. 

"kecuali diatas ranjang" jawab Luhan, lagi-lagi jawaban polos. 

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu menyentil hidung Luhan dengan gemas. 

"lalu...apa aku menyeramkan?" 

Lagi-lagi Luhan menggeleng. 

"kecuali saat kau sedang klimaks hebat" jawab Luhan, jawaban polos ketiga. 

Sehun terkekeh. 

"aku menghisap darah...itu faktanya..." lanjut Sehun. 

Luhan terdiam, menatap Sehun lama. Takut tiba-tiba menyergapnya, tapi tatapan Sehun menutup segala ketakutan itu. Dan kata-kata itu... 

"aku mencintaimu sayang...aku tak akan menyakitimu..." kata Sehun. 

Luhan tersenyum lebar. 

"aku mengerti..." kata Luhan. 

"..." 

"Sehun...bagaimana kau diciptakan?" tanya Luhan. Lagi. 

Gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti. 

"kau ingin tau tentangku atau tentang vampir?" tanya Sehun. 

"aku tau sedikit legenda vampir" kata Luhan. 

"apa yang kau ketahui?" tanya Sehun lagi. 

Luhan mengarahkan bola mata cokelatnya keatas, mengingat-ingat. 

"legenda vampir berasal dari Rumania, pada abad ke-16, dan legenda itu bermula dari kisah raja Rumania itu sendiri..." kata Luhan. 

"Vlad Dracul?" lanjut Sehun. 

Luhan mengangguk. 

"benarkah Vlad Dracul adalah vampir sungguhan?" tanya Luhan. 

Sehun menggeleng. 

"dia bukan vampir...dia meminum darah manusia, tapi dia tetap manusia sayang...dia manusia kejam" 

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti. 

"aku diciptakan...oleh seorang vampir..." kata Sehun. 

"kapan?" 

"pada zaman _middle_ _ages_..." 

Luhan terbelalak lagi. 

"_mi_-_middle_ _ages?"_

Luhan memutar otaknya. _Middle_ _ages_ adalah abad pertengahan, sekitar tahun 476-1453. Jadi berapa usia vampir tampan disampingnya ini? Dan pernikahan mereka...benarkah?

Mustahil... 

"tak perlu pusing memikirkan berapa usiaku...vampir adalah makhluk _immortal_ sayang...kami abadi..." kata Sehun, menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. 

Luhan terdiam. 

Benar, Sehun _immortal_, tapi Luhan? Dan pernikahan mereka itu... 

"ap-apa kau pernah menjadi manusia?" 

Sehun mengangguk. 

"hmmm...aku manusia...pada awalnya...aku dan orangtuaku tinggal di Eropa, waktu itu wabah _Black_ _Death_ menyerang, hingga 3/4 dari populasi manusia di benua Eropa terserang wabah dan meninggal..." 

Sehun memberi jeda sejenak. 

"ayahku Korea, tapi ibuku adalah puteri bangsawan kerajaan Eropa...kami tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi wabah _Black_ _Death_ menghancurkan hampir sebagian besar rakyat kami...pada zaman itu manusia menganut sistem _feodalisme_, ilmu pengetahuan tak memadai, dan ilmu kedokteran juga masih belum ada...kehidupan masyarakat masih mengacu pada hal-hal yang berbau mitos..." 

Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan, dan demi Tuhan, Luhan melihat pancaran kesedihan kini terpahat pada wajah tampan itu. 

"aku tak tau siapa yang mencetuskan kesimpulan sialan itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja seorang penasehat kerajaan menuduh ibuku melakukan _witchcraft_...dia bilang ayahku seorang Asia yang tak jelas asal-usulnya, dan menularkan ilmu _voodo_ pada ibuku hingga membuat ibuku menjadi penyihir...dia memberi kesaksian bahwa dia pernah melihat ibuku mempraktekkan ilmu sihir yang dimilikinya hingga menghasilkan sesuatu seperti serbuk hitam yang menyebar saat tertiup angin, yang akhirnya disimpulkan adalah bibit wabah _Black_ _Death_ yang menular itu..." 

"..." 

"ibuku dibakar hidup-hidup...dan ayahku tewas dicabik-cabik...mereka berdua-" 

Tubuh Sehun bergetar, dan dengan sigap Luhan memeluk tubuh pucat itu, menenangkan. 

"-mati..." 

Luhan mengecupi wajah Sehun berkali-kali. 

"Sehun...tenanglah...kau disini...dan kau masih hidup...walaupun dalam bentuk yang berbeda..." kata Luhan. 

Sehun memejamkan matanya sekilas. 

"benar...aku selamat...seseorang menyelamatkanku...saat itu aku dibuang kedalam sumur tua agar aku juga mati seperti ayah dan ibuku...tapi seseorang menarikku keluar...entah bagaimana caranya dia melompat kedalam sumur tanpa alat apapun, tapi orang itu menyelamatkanku yang hampir mati, dia melompat...dia seperti terbang...kulitnya pucat...tubuhnya sedingin es-" 

Dahi Sehun mengernyit saat mengingatnya. 

"-dia membawaku pergi...bahkan aku bisa melihat prajurit istana yang membuangku ke sumur itu sudah mati mengenaskan dengan wajah yang membiru..." lanjut Sehun. 

Luhan tercekat. 

"orang itu...vampir?" 

Sehun mengangguk. 

"dia yang menciptakan aku..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"lalu...dia...masih ada? dia vampir, dia abadi juga kan?" tanya Luhan. 

Wajah Sehun berubah dingin. 

"dia sudah lenyap...seorang _vampire_ _hunter_ membunuhnya" jawab Sehun geram. 

"_vampire_ _hunter_?" 

"ya...seorang _vampire_ _hunter_ yang berasal dari China...aku masih hidup, untuk membalas dendam...dan aku berjanji akan menghabisi seluruh keturunannya..." 

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menusuknya. 

"kau...akan membantuku melenyapkan mereka kan?" kata Sehun. 

Luhan menatap tak mengerti. 

"ta-tapi aku manusia biasa...aku tak memiliki kekuatan apapun...aku tak mungkin membantumu...aku tak bisa bertarung...aku...tak akan berguna..." kata Luhan. 

Sehun tersenyum miring. 

"kau bisa membantu sayang...kau...sangat berguna..." kata Sehun misterius.

.

.

.

**Netherlands**…..

Malam sudah sangat sunyi. Jika kau manusia awam pasti kau sudah akan berkelana di alam mimpimu saat ini. Tapi saat ini suara ketipak detak lembut terdengar mematuk-matuk udara. Irama yang sangat berisik itu berasal dari sol _conquest boot_ milik pria mungil berkulit sangat pucat dan dingin, rambut _brunette_ yang tertata keatas dengan mata hijau sebening batu _zamrud_ dan bibir tipis merah basah yang saat ini sedang cemberut.

Dibelakangnya seorang pria jangkung berambut ikal, berkuping _fairy_ dengan kulit yang juga putih tapi tidak pucat, tubuh hangat condong ke panas, ah salah, faktanya tubuh pria itu sangat panas, senyum selebar lima jari dan jangan lupakan wajah yang sangat tampan itu sedari tadi masih setia mengikuti langkah mahkluk '_batu hidup' _didepannya dengan setia.

"jangan mengikuti aku terus Park Chanyeol" gerutu pria mungil –atau kau dapat menyebutnya vampir cantik- itu sambil mengibaskan jubah hijau lumutnya dengan gaya yang sangat angkuh.

Pria tampan dibelakangnya hanya tertawa kecil meremehkan, dan terus mengikuti langkah-langkah pendek vampir cantik itu terus menerus.

Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, pria tinggi yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol tadi mungkin terlihat seperti manusia biasa…bahkan _sangat_ _manusia_. Tapi kau pasti akan mematahkan anggapan naif itu jika kau menyentuh tubuhnya. Hawa tubuhnya sangat panas apalagi jika rembulan sedang penuh seperti saat ini. Pria itu bukan manusia. Jika dia manusia, sudah pasti si vampir cantik tadi akan menghisap darahnya jauh-jauh hari tanpa harus capek-capek mengusirnya agar menjauhi sang vampir.

"Baekkie….kau belum mau berhenti juga?" Tanya pria tinggi itu, suaranya terdengar berat dan basah, sangat _sexy_.

"kau yang berhenti _Lycans_ !" kata si cantik ketus.

Lagi-lagi si jangkung tertawa, terlebih saat vampir cantik nan mungil itu menyebut jenis koloninya.

Baekhyun –si _Lycans_ memanggilnya Baekkie- terus saja berjalan. Detak ketipak sol sepatunya beradu dengan bebatuan jalanan disebelah kiri kanal yang penuh dengan _waterhoen_ dipermukaannya, seperti berebut ingin mengelindankan irama desau angin, senada seirama dengan gesekan celana _black_ _skinny_ dan sambaran jubah hijau lumut beludru miliknya pada pegangan di jembatan kanal Morssingel itu. Baekhyun tak perduli pada makhluk berjuluk _Lycans_ di belakangnya. _Conquest_ _boot_ miliknya terus menapak bergantian, menyusuri tepian kanal Morssingel lurus ke Marensingle…kemudian langkahnya membelok ke Heresingel, ah…tapi kemudian dia berbalik ke De Haven, melingkar berputar ke Wittesingel, membelok lagi ke Zoeterwoudse yang panjang...dan si _Lycans_ –Park Chanyeol- tetap mengikuti langkahnya kemanapun si cantik pergi.

Kakinya tak mau berhenti melangkah, tentu saja karena dia tak akan pernah merasa lelah ataupun takut berkeringat. Entah apa tujuannya berputar-putar terus, tapi akhirnya si vampir cantik itu memutuskan berhenti di tepian kanal De Rijn yang tadi bahkan sudah mereka lalui.

Baekhyun menatap lurus kearah air, melihat pantulan cahaya rembulan yang bergerak-gerak dipermukaan air karena koloni _waterhoen_ dipermukaan air itu tak mau berhenti berenang-renang. Baekhyun tersentak saat sebuah lengan dengan suhu yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan suhu tubuhnya itu tiba-tiba saja sudah mendekap erat perut dan lehernya, dan bibir penuh pria jangkung itu menyesap lembut kulit lehernya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, tak nyaman dengan hawa panas dari tubuh si _Lycans_.

"Chanyeol….kau panas…." Keluh Baekhyun.

"ya….dan kau sangat dingin…." Balas Chanyeol, lalu menjilat telinga pucat milik Baekhyun dengan gerakan erotis.

"nghhh…..kau sudah tau dengan jelas kalau kita sangat bertolak belakang….jadi bisakah kau berhenti mengejarku?...mmmhhh…."

Baekhyun melenguh sesaat ketika jari-jari Chanyeol menggelitik tonjolan kecil di bagian dadanya dari luar pakaian gelap-gelap miliknya.

"kalau itu yang kau minta, maaf….aku tidak bisa menurutinya sayang…" tolak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil meremehkan.

"kau itu _Lycans,_ Park Chanyeol…._Werewolf_ laknat musuh besar kaum vampir….apa alasanmu mendekatiku terus-menerus….aku bisa saja membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau…"

Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan.

"aku rela mati untukmu sayang….jika kau membunuhku, itu adalah kehormatan besar untukku…." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun terdiam, lalu dalam sekejap saja sudah berbalik, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dengan tubuh merapat tanpa celah.

"apa alasannya…heumm?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Mata hijau beningnya menatap sayu pada Chanyeol, dan jari-jarinya yang lentik menyusuri setiap inci lekukan wajah _Lycans_ dihadapannya itu.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang si vampir cantik itu dengan gerakan samar, menggelitik pinggul Baekhyun yang ramping.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekkie, itu alasannya…." Bisik Chanyeol mesra.

Kedua mata saling bertatapan lembut.

"tapi aku musuhmu…." Kata Baekhyun, suaranya lebih halus dari bisikan Chanyeol, terdengar seperti desahan erotis dalam pendengaran si _Lycans_.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menekannya semakin merapat ketubuhnya, membuat penis yang masih sama-sama tertutup celana jadi bergesekan.

"ugghhhh….." desah Baekhyun menggoda, membuat Chanyeol merasa hawa tubuhnya menjadi semakin naik.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol menjalar naik, menyusuri lengkungan ditengah punggung sempit Baekhyun, berhenti ditengkuk mulus vampir cantik itu. Wajahnya didekatkan, menghapus jarak dan sekejap saja bibir mereka sudah saling menempel, saling menekan dan menyesap satu sama lainnya. Lidah Chanyeol membelai lembut pada bagian dalam mulut Baekhyun, seolah ingin menyedot apapun yang ada didalamnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan bola mata hijau beningnya rapat-rapat, sambil berusaha mengimbangi lumatan _Lycans_ tampan dihadapannya itu.

Beberapa menit berciuman, dan Baekhyun tak tau kapan bahu dan dada mulusnya sudah terekspose, tapi yang pasti kini bibir panas Chanyeol sudah mengecup dan menjilat diareal itu.

"hhhhh….Yeolhhhh…cukuphhh…"

Chanyeol menurut dan membiarkan saja Baekhyun menarik kepalanya menjauh dari puting _sexy_ miliknya, yang kini sudah basah oleh saliva si _Lycans_ tampan.

Baekhyun menatap sayu lagi kedalam manik cokelat Chanyeol.

"bantu aku menemukan Sehun….lalu aku akan memuaskanmu dan membuatmu mengerang nikmat setiap malam…."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, lalu berdiri tegak dihadapan Baekhyun. Jari-jarinya merapikan pakaian si vampir mungil hingga dada mulus itu kembali tersembunyi dari sinar bulan dan angin.

"tentu saja sayang….kita pasti akan menemukan adikmu…." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lembut. Tatapan matanya sangat teduh dan mengundang hasrat _sex_ Chanyeol, sungguh.

"setelah Sehun kudapatkan, kau harus mau menjadi milikku Baek…."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat satu kecupan lembut menyapa bibir tipisnya.

"ya…pasti…" jawab Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam, setelah kecupan Chanyeol usai.

"janji?"

"hmmm…"

"aku mencintaimu Baekhyun…."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung menemukan mata cokelat itu memerangkap bayangan dirinya.

"temukan Sehun…dan selamanya aku adalah budakmu Yeollie…"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali mencium bibir mungil menggoda itu, melumatnya lembut penuh cinta. Bayangan tubuh mereka bergerak-gerak di permukaan air yang diterpa sinar bulan, dan menjadi semakin acak saat seluruh _waterhoen_ di kanal De Rijn terbang menjauhi air.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menolak, tapi hatinya yang beku bahkan sudah merasakan bahwa cinta yang terlarang itu memang sudah hinggap disana sejak lama untuk satu makhluk tampan dipelukannya ini. Musuh besar bangsanya…si _Lycans_ tampan bernama Park Chanyeol…

.

.

**TBC**

**Ceritanya perasaan makin gaje, pasaran dan belibet (-_-) **

**Masih ada yang minat baca epep ini nggak?**

**Aku nyoba masukin cast baru dan mahkluk fantasy baru disini, untuk kebutuhan story yang amat sangat menguras otakku yang cetek (-_-)**

**Genre ini memang bukan jalurku…tapi aku akan coba selesaikan ff gak mutu ini…*pesimis***

**Semoga suka dan nggak bingung ama jalan ceritanya *entah bagian mananya sih yang bisa disebut jalan cerita, aku aja bingung #PLAAAKKKK!**

**Review jussaeyo!**

**-tmarionlie-**


End file.
